Bonanza's Recollection
by Fishlover
Summary: If you had words to say to your sibling as they leave you, what would you want to say? Here are the short thoughts of one lone Stunky left alone, after his brother Bonzai quit his rescue team.


_Just a short little one-shot fic which was a contest entry for a friend. It takes place after Chapter 5 of "Team Warriors: Leader Grasshopper'' This is the thoughts of a lone Stunky after his younger brother quit his pokemon rescue team due to his abuse. Well enjoy!_

**Bonanza's Recollection**

I watched him glare into the eyes of his green colored rescuer. A glare of hope and thankfulness. Despite your scruffy appearance, she saw you for the pokemon you were. After denying her blue colored gift, an Oran berry, she had concern for you, you didn't seem to care, but deep down I knew that you were glad that she was there. When she left, I saw you stare at the group of rescuers. You wanted to be with them... I could tell. Those large orbs of yours widened when you saw them leaving, followed by a worried expression on your face. I watched you get up after scarfing down that delicious and tender fruit, and you began to follow. They treated you with kindness and respect, something that I myself could not express to you.

Your life may change after you join that team, but there was something that will never change. You're my little brother. When we started our own rescue team, I swiped your leader status from you, and deemed you the subordinate. I couldn't stand to see you with a leader role, and being stuck with a subordinate role. I didn't want to be deemed weak to others, I wanted to be superior. I do think back about that, and still do feel guilty.

I admit that I have always degraded you. Ever since you were and egg, I knew that you were going to be different. Your pink and cream colored shell... When you hatched you were always pink. Whenever other pokemon would tease you for your unusual coloring, I was always there to shut them up. Mom never saw you as a different stunky. She always saw you for how you truly were, and I did too... but then after that horrible day I started to treat you like crud.

After our mother got captured by a sinister looking pokemon trainer. I've used you as my scapegoat and gave you the blame for her capture. I degraded you, name called you, made fun of your unusual coloring, pelted you with trash in our nightly raids, beaten you, tormented you, rejected you, and even left you behind, and made you wait in the rain while I was somewhere with a female.

When our mother was gone I knew I had to take care for the both of us. We were both so young and I didn't even know what to do first. I was the older sibling, and didn't know much about responsibility. When she was gone, all you wanted to do was sit down next to me and cry. Cry and ocean, wishing that she would sail right back to us.

I couldn't take it... I snapped. I pushed you away telling you to "get over it.'' You had no one to turn to for comfort... the frightened stare in your eyes after yelling at you, still burns deep within my memories, and reappears whenever I think of you.

You cried alone. Cried yourself to sleep. Cried when you thought that I wasn't looking. The sadness that burns in your heart still lingers...

Your kindhearted personality changed. You became cold, disrespectful, careless, rude, and no consideration for others feelings. I've got no excuse for your behavior, since I also treated you that way. Your suppressed rage, all expelled throughout your pokemon battles. You handle it more seriously then the others, and they'd comment on how your battle style is similar to that of an enraged Tarous.

If you ever join that team, I'd like to say a few words to the leader. First is thank you. You may be young, but it seems that you were brought up right. Take good care of my brother on your journeys. Please excuse his behavior, as that was all caused by me.

Take care Bonzai. I know that team will treat you with the respect and love that you deserve. They'll feed you, and treat you as a family member; important things that I have failed to do for you. Who knows you may even find love there, as you said to me before, that you don't want to end up as a pimp like me, and you just wanna settle down with the perfect one. Our family team may have ended, and I've got only myself to blame. I've got nothing left, and no one to turn too. If our mother was watching over us right now, I'd know that she'd be ashamed of me and what I have done with this broken family that has fallen apart.

So Bonzai, even if it didn't seem like I care; I do. Good luck to you in your new team. This may sound unusual coming out of me, but I'm sorry of the things I have done to make you this heartless. I do regret for the things that I have done. Goodbye, my brother; you will always be in my heart and memories, and I'll look back at our times together when we were a family. Perhaps we'll meet again someday... my brother. I will always love you, and I will always know that I have failed as a guardian and brother to you...

_Read & Review please!_


End file.
